


Jeremy's Night In

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, fanboy Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: The respawn verse is getting an overhaul! This is the new canon version of this story. The old version is still available.Pssst, Jeremy’s a horny fanboy for the Fake AH Crew.Warnings: Masturbation, fantasies of light fearplay and stalking, brief mention of casual transphobia (unrelated to the masturbation).
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Jeremy's Night In

Another night alone.

The lights were out, the door locked, and Jeremy was about to collapse into bed. As he stepped into his bedroom, he paused.

… Another night alone, but he could pretend he wasn’t.

Jeremy bit his lip as he stared at his bed. He turned back to his bedroom door, his heart starting to quicken.

No one was there. His door was locked, his apartment empty. But if he let his eyes go out of focus, he could imagine he wasn’t alone.

_“You lookin’ for a fun evening, love?”_

The Golden Boy had an accent that made Jeremy melt. His eyes fluttered at the thought of that voice tickling his neck, careful hands slipping under his shirt.

_“Me and my crew are looking for a lovely little bit of entertainment…”_

Jeremy tossed his shirt off, panting, imagining hands on his body. As he began undoing his belt, he imagined a much rougher set of hands.

_“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a chew toy.”_

Mogar _had_ to be a biter. Jeremy titled his neck as though baring it for invisible teeth, biting his lip. Any man who snarled like that _had_ to be a biter. He wondered how violently Mogar would rip someone’s clothes off when he was horny.

His pants dropped to the floor with a thump. Jeremy panted, his shaking hand trailing over the bulge in his boxers, just teasing at it.

_“Oooooh, look what we’ve got here…”_

Even in the security recordings, her voice was always so sweet. Jeremy let his eyes close as he imagined that Wheels was the one teasing the front of his boxers. He imagined her hand taking his, guiding it to her chest, encouraging him to feel; a request he wouldn’t _dream_ of denying.

There was some debate among Los Santos over what exactly Wheels was packing in her tight little shorts. Jeremy couldn’t imagine how people were still confused about it. He’d taken it in stride when she spray-painted _“Wheels says Trans Rights”_ on a bank right after the Fakes hit it. After the news outlets spent a full twenty four hours dissecting _that_ gem – complete with needless speculation about what she had in her pants – a second tag appeared next to the original spray-paint, as if to clear things up:

_suck my lady cock_

That’s why, in Jeremy’s fantasy, he could feel an eager firmness against his thigh as he kissed her.

Jeremy stumbled out of his boxers, then let himself fall onto the bed. (Mogar would have _shoved_ him.) He bounced on the mattress, panting, imagining that there were criminals cornering him naked on his own bed.

_“Bad things happen to cute fans that don't lock their doors.”_

It was hard to imagine the Wildcat not illuminated by flame. Jeremy gasped and spread his thighs as though someone was leaning over him with a live lighter, heat almost kissing his skin.

“O-oh god…”

_“And you really are a cute fan.”_

Jeremy scrambled at the bedside table and almost dropped the lotion. He was panting as he squirted a generous glob onto his fingers. His cock was twitching on his belly, leaking with need.

_“You really know how to pick ‘em, Golden Boy. I could spend a while between these legs…”_

Jeremy whined as he wrapped his own hand around his cock, finger by finger. Those fingers should be tattooed. Slow and careful and authoritative. He should be hearing the Kingpin’s chuckle.

_“I think he wants to play. You wanna play with the Fakes, buddy?”_

“A-ah—“ Jeremy’s cock twitched in his hand at the first slow stroke. “Y-yes, yes…”

He wondered how much of the Kingpin’s body was covered in tattoos. He imagined the man’s inked-up arm flexing as it pumped his cock. He imagined the Wildcat's excited breath, their grip on his thigh tightening dangerously.

_“Don’t hog him, Kingpin. The rest of us are hungry too.”_

He thought about Golden Boy’s hand slipping around the back of his neck, muffling his groans in a kiss. Wheels slipping her soft thigh over his belly, her body pressed up beside him, her breasts close enough to pull his face into when Golden Boy finally let him up for air. He could almost hear Mogar groaning and grabbing his other leg.

_“Yeah, I need to sink my teeth into something.”_

Jeremy’s fingernails dug into his thigh in place of Mogar’s teeth. His hips jerked, a frantic hump into his own hand. He wanted to feel the Wildcat cupping his balls, a gentle yet threatening touch as the Kingpin worked him over, Golden Boy smirking as he came undone…

Jeremy gasped as his hips bucked off the mattress as he came on his hand. Hot splatters hit his belly, his hips shuddering and his moans echoing in the room.

“F… fuck…” Jeremy caught his breath, staring at the mess on his hand. “God damn…”

_“Awww, cute. He came already!”_

_“You think he’s hot for criminals?”_

_“Nah, I bet it’s just us.”_

Jeremy let out a groan. He grabbed a tissue, wiped his hand off, then picked up the lotion bottle again.

“C-come on, guys, you’re not done with me yet…”


End file.
